


Ahsoka's 15th Life-Day

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Platonic Relationships, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: It's Ahsoka's 15th birthday! How will the clones celebrate?
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Ahsoka's 15th Life-Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm moving everything from one fic into a series. So if some of you already read this, hi again XD
> 
> For newcomers, welcome! Many more one-shots/short fics will be added to the series, so if you enjoy it, be sure to subscribe :D (I'm transferring some, so you might get multiple updates from this series lol)

"Is this good enough?"

Cody looked up from his table where he was writing reports. He started. Rex, Fives, and Jesse were at his door, looking expectantly at him. Rex's hand was delicately holding a gold choker with a diamond in the middle. He knew immediately who it was for.

"When's your vod'ika's life-day?"

"Tomorrow," Jesse confirmed. 

"We all want to give it tonight before we all ship out," Fives added. 

Cody smiled. He knew that the five-oh-first had practically adopted their Jedi. Other legions had heard about it and wondered why. When they met Ahsoka, they all could see why Torrent Company cherished their jetii. She had given them something to fight for. Her happiness and optimism spread throughout the troops, willing them to live to fight another day. She gave love unconditionally, but never possessively favored any soldier. When a soldier died, she was the one who would grieve as they did and let them go. Even he sometimes wished that Ahsoka worked with the two-hundred-twelfth but he knows her closest family would always be the boys in blue.

He took it gently, examining the choker. He saw a line through the diamond as if it was a locket.

"Did you put something here?" he looked towards the three people as he held it up.

They all nodded. "You can check if you want," Fives said. 

Cody nodded, and open the diamond. He grinned.

"You sap. You're gonna make her so happy." The commander closed it and gave it back to him. "She'll love it."

"Are you going to get her a present?" Jesse asked inquisitively.

Cody shrugged. "I think I'll be spending my credits with Wolffe to get her something useful."

Rex gave a nod. "We'll all be meeting up in the mess hall to give her a surprise since she's at the Temple doing her studies. She always comes back to the Resolute when she's done with that instead of staying in her temple rooms."

"She probably feels like she shouldn't act with emotions when she's at the temple. After all, all the younglings look up to her," Cody replied.

"That's our vod'ika," Fives answered with a proud smile.

"I'll be there tonight," Cody told Rex before they headed out. As the door shut, he opened his comm and clicked Wolffe's name. His gruff voice came through.

"Commander Wolffe of the one-oh-fourth battalion here, who is it?"

Cody didn't restrain his smile.

"Ready to give our present to our vod'ika?" 

~

Ahsoka was having a normal day. People had bid her a happy life-day, and she thanked them. She hadn't known it was her birthday until her Master hugged her this morning and whispered 'Happy life-day, Snips.' Even Master Yoda had bid her a good life-day when she went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate. 

She still had to catch up on her homework and exams since she didn't have time for that during the war. They were planning to ship out tomorrow, and the last thing she wanted on her mind was some essay due for her history class. Her feet carried her to the Resolute, her mind wandering and sorting through her to-do list. She had finished her homework pretty early, completing everything in the quiet Archives so she could spend some time with the boys. Before every mission, they would always do something together, like watching holodramas or host mini competitions. She looked at her comm and it read 1706 in blue glowing numbers. She arrived at the Resolute, stepping inside. She passed the Admiral, who gave her a nod. She passed the navy officers and the technicians, and all of them waved. 

_Where are all the clones?_

She realized no clones were in the hallways. She searched through the force and found a lot of signatures gathered in the mess hall.

_What are they doing?_

She opened the door and it was dark, but only for a moment. She was promptly blasted by sound, light, and colors from all around her.

~

_A bit earlier..._

After the trio had walked away from Cody's office, they had decided to start prepping for Ahsoka's party. They had finished by 1648, and they knew she was bound to be here any minute. Cody, Wolffe, and clones from the other battalions had come around 1600 to help with the decorations, and Rex had everything under control. Well almost under control.

He had asked the general if there was something he could use to make a cake. He had laughed and given him a materials list, with instructions on how to make a cake. When Rex asked where he got it, Anakin's ears turned a bit pink and the captain knew.

The cake turned out to be pretty good. It had orange, blue, and white, Ahsoka's main colors. Right now, Rex could already tell that Hardcase really wanted to try the cake. He had already asked twenty-seven times and each time Rex refused. Even the puppy eyes that were given wouldn't sway his judgment.

Fives was going to make some alcoholic drinks to add to the party, and Rex had realized that Ahsoka was still sixteen years old and therefore not allowed to drink. Fives had sulked for about two minutes until Rex reluctantly agreed, vowing to himself to make sure that Ahsoka doesn't go anywhere near the table that was set up as a mini-bar.

Kix had warned each brother about a hundred times no one better get hurt. Echo was the one who made sure stuff was neat. He was carrying a whole list, reciting every single thing on it, and even triple-checking to make sure everything was in place.

The sign that was hanging off the ceiling of the cafeteria said 'Happy Birthday Vod'ika!' in orange, blue, and grey. It almost made Echo cry when he saw how the grey clashed with the orange and blue. Wolffe was definitely offended at Jesse's translation of Echo's emotions. 

Rex's comm vibrated, and a message from one of the navy officers was sent in four words. 

'Commander headed your way.'

Rex stood on one of the empty tables. "Alright, men! Everyone in positions, we want our commander to have a good time. So make sure you don't get her drunk. Yes, I'm looking at you, Jesse. I want this party over by 2000. We're shipping out tomorrow and we still have to be in shape. Now move it!" 

Everyone frantically found a place to hide, and someone turned the lights off. There was still whispering until very small footsteps were heard. The door opened slowly. The lights flicked on and everyone jumped out, everyone yelling something close to 'surprise!'

The togruta's eyes widened into saucers. Her mouth gaped, as she took in the sight around her.

Her friends, her family, her brothers, had spent time to make a celebration. For her. A Jedi.

"What?"

"It's your birthday, so we decided to celebrate it before we go back to the battle tomorrow," Jesse said, walking out of his position.

"But... why?"

"Because you're our vod'ika. We might have lots of brothers, but we only have one of you. And we want to take the time to let you know how much we appreciate you." Rex replied simply.

She immediately felt unbidden tears coming to her eyes, and she wiped them away frantically.

Immediately clones started apologizing as they saw her tears. They would take it all down, it'll be okay, they'll try to make it prettier. She waved her hand frantically.

"No no no, everything's great! I'm just touched, you guys."

The clones immediately sighed in relief. She gave them all a big sunny smile, and the clones' doubt vanished in a trace.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Don't you guys want cake?" she said, her fangs exposed in a nonthreatening manner.

Each clone laughed at that and they all headed towards the cake. It was brought before her, and she grinned. Her favorite. Uj cake. And it was big enough to feed everyone. That's what she thought until Cody had hacked a fourth of it off and handed it to her. She immediately refused.

"No. We're splitting it evenly so everyone can have one." 

The clones hadn't had many sweet foods to try, and for some shinies, it was their first time. Everyone smiled at her statement. Even on her day, she still wanted the clones to feel loved.

As everyone got a piece, someone started the music. Some clones inhaled it, while others took their time to enjoy their rare sweet treat.

By the time she was finished, everyone was in totally different places. Some clones were dancing, some sitting on the tables with drinks in their hands, and others still eating their cakes. Then, she saw Cody, Rex, Wolffe, and five other clones walking towards her and she straightened as they sat around her.

Wolffe and Cody first handed their gift. As she took it from them reverently, she saw what it was. Fingerless gloves, the same maroon color as her outfit. She grabbed them in a hug, and although they were hesitant at first, they hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You don't have to thank us Lil' Soka. Just have a good time today," Wolffe replied, adopting his general's nickname for her. 

Cody gave her a brotherly nudge, and she released them. She tried to convey her gratefulness and affection for them through her smile, and they saw it. Wolffe gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away, heading towards the mini bar where the rest of the Wolfpack was hanging out. 

Cody gave her a pat on her other shoulder. "A game of darts later?"

She grinned fiercely. "You're on. Get ready to lose."

He laughed. "Back at you." He then walked to where Boil and Waxer were located on one of the tables, playing Sabaac.

Then, right after he left, six other clones took their places. Rex held out a beautifully wrapped box with a red satin bow on top.

She looked at each one of them and saw they all had eager anticipation written on their faces.

She slowly pulled the bow off, until Fives urged "Hurry up! Look what's inside!"

Echo elbowed him in the rib. She laughed and when she opened the box, her mouth dropped in surprise.

There were six notes, one from each clone, and under the notes was a beautiful choker.

She read through the notes quietly, whispering under her breath.

"Really Rex? You won't get mad if I prank you for a month?"

Rex groaned. "I didn't write that."

Jesse looked suspiciously nervous as Rex turned towards him.

Ahsoka chuckled, looking at Fives. He looked ready to bolt.

"But it's in your note!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Rex sighed again. "Fine. But I better not be called in when I hear one of you drop Wolffe's eye into a drink or something."

"You know captain, you would probably be a good pranker. You make good ideas." Fives drawled, thankful that his commander just saved his shebs.

Rex just shook his head. "I don't want to get in trouble by Kix or something." Kix looked at him.

"Yeah, sacrificing yourself for us is already enough. You're almost as reckless as our vod'ika here."

"Hey!"

"Sorry commander but it's true." Echo put in, holding back chuckles at Ahsoka pouting.

"You haven't finished seeing the gift!" Fives urged.

She pulled out a choker, and her eyes immediately went to the diamond. She opened it, and she felt tears come to her eyes again. It was a picture of her and the six clones standing before her. They were all smiling, most likely taken sometime after a successful battle.

"It was the time we had no casualties," Jesse informed.

"This is a reminder to you, to let you know, that we will never forget what you and the general do for us," Kix added.

Tears streamed down her face but she didn't care. She let them see how much emotion this caused her. She let them see her gratefulness, her fondness, her promise to always try her best to protect them.

As experience from the previous tears, they knew she loved it. Hardcase immediately pulled her into a hug, and the others immediately followed along.

"Thank you so much," Ahsoka sniffled quietly. 

When they released her, she put the choker around her neck. It fit perfectly. She also put her fingerless gloves on and stood up.

"What do you think?"

Six identical smiles were on their faces and she knew they approved.

"You guys ready to see me beat Cody?"


End file.
